Pain Reylo Fanfic
by Beauty3440
Summary: There in the same place they fought over a year ago, under different circumstances causing love, pain, and being afraid
1. Chapter 1

_**QUICK SUMMARY: it has been a year since there battle, in the forest, they meet again in different circumstances creating Pain, Scared, and Love and secrets revealed**_

* * *

Rey walked out from the first order base, scared, knowing he was close. Luke told her to run, as he would finish the battle once for all. Leia was tracking Rey and Luke's health. Rey was running, faster, and faster. Finn was still in the coma, unknown if he would get out of it, he was getting better though, he was able to breath on his own. Rey tried to visit him at least twice a week. She was running faster, her newly constructed lightsaber in her belt, her outfit was quite beautiful. she got to have her own little outfit, her outfit was a tan long sleeve top with brown shoulder pads, a cape that is short in the front and goes to the back to maybe under the butt, tan pants with a jedi belt,and brown boots. it looked like she copied Kylo's style because it looked like outfit. she was running faster. heart beating as fast as two race cars. She was scared, she was actually scared over him again... he scared her, and he hated him... since he killed Han. she felt his presence was near, she felt Luke was hurt or possibly dead. she quickly ran back towards the building to find luke. she entered the building lightsaber in hand to be ready. she ran into the room and seen Luke on the floor stabbed near the shoudler and one cut on his leg. tears formed the girls eyes, he was hurt, she seen him breathing but she knew he wasn't in good condition. She ran to him, ear piece in ear, hitting the side of hers. ''Leia! get some crew down here, luke is hurt'' she says. ''I will, Rey! what happened'' Leia says fastly worried about about her brother. ''He was hurt by-'' she is cut off by someone grabbing her ear piece. Rey looks up.. and see's Kylo. Rey screams and she hears Leia say through the mic "Rey! are you okay!'' and kylo throw the earpiece on the ground and stomps it. Kylo takes out his lightsaber walking towards her, she began to run, Kylo ran after her. ''Rey! you need more teaching!'' he yells following her. ''No i don't, leave me alone!'' she says running faster. he stopped and he just waited for her to same something. she didn't. he then begins to run again, he was already catching up to her. ''PLEASE LET ME BE!'' she says... he smirks while running looking at her butt. _Stop Kylo_ He said to himself. She ran to the forest where they last dueled. he ran after her. She ran to the middle of the forest where they dueled 1 year ago. stopping she did, turning to kylo. ''Dont you kill LUKE, you already killed HAN! they both are like fathers, and if you have killed luke, you will die'' She yells to the man who looked down feeling bad that she didn't know the truth. he force pushed her to the ground pulling out his lightsaber, not releasing it out, but having it out. he pulls her up with her shirt and puts him in front of her. ''PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK'' he whispers loudly in her ear. she nods, as she puts her hands around her back, he hand cuffs them with special hand cuffs. "AYE!'' she says and he covers her mouth. he places his lightsaber in front of her stomach. she gulps looking down at his hand, she bites his finger ''you can keep biting my finger if you want'' he says, nicely. she was surprised. she did as he told knowing he was technically commanding her. he moved down the forest her feet on top of his feet. one hand holding her mouth, and the other arm going across her stomach while his lightsaber was in it. as they made there way out of the Forest, Alliance people have already arrived. Leia there waiting for good signs, as she was protected by Lando, Chewbacca, and Poe. ''Looking for Rey?'' Kylo says, they turn to them and smile in relief that rey was safe. Poe shoots at Kylo, and Kylo pushes her to the ground and force chokes poe... ''LISTEN TO ME... you can protect my mom... but do not shoot at me understood'' Kylo says giving a stern look. Poe nods slowly struggling to breath meanwhile Rey was crawling, well at least trying, she just used her feet on the Concrete ground, Kylo turned to her and moved over to her and steps on her foot, making her scream. ''BEN!'' Leia yells at her angered son. he turns at her and shakes his head. he grabs rey, throwing her over his back, and walking to his ship, as he was going to go far off with her, for at least a week. he was going to tell the truth to her about some things

(500 HOURS LATER... RECOVERY AREA... LEIA'S POV)  
i watched luke get fixed up, i dont understand why Kylo would do that and i understand why luke sacraficed himself to Kylo instead of Rey. my son.. has changed, i remember us on the Millenicon Falcon and Ben would get piggy back rides from chewbacca, things has been different since Han's death, Chewbacca has been depressed wanting to kill himself, Finn still in a coma, Luke is hurt, Rey got kidnapped by my son, and well I lost my husband. I miss him everyday, i somehow get visits from Obi-Wan still, and from my father, Anakin, not from my mother though, Luke gets some mainly from Obi-Wan and he gets on from Father twice a month. Luke survived it... thank god.. him and chewie are the only ones i got mainly, Rey helps me as well... just she mainly trains so i dont see every day... i walked out of the room to have a talk to Obi-Wan or my father who ever would show...

"someone? please talk to me... im really confused on what to do with my life'' i say and my fathers figure appears. ''Leia...'' he says hugging me. ''Father... Ben kidnapped Rey'' i say... he nods in disappointment ''i mean i used to be like that until i seen one of my own children getting hurt, so i refused to be dark anymore... but i died the moment of becoming my old self again'' he says with a smile. ''How come you look so young when you were so older..'' i ask. ''well... where i was a jedi when i was younger, i was transferred back to my old self, i was in my 20s when i became seduced to the dark side. Obi-Wan and Yoda on the other hand stayed a jedi unlike me'' he says ''im better now'' i say slowly a tear goes down my cheek. he uses his thumb to wipe it away ''are you sure babygirl'' he says ''im afraid lukes gonna die'' i say and cry into his chest. ''He wont, hes a fighter, i survived my whole entire body getting burned'' he says laughing and i smile at him. ''well i shall see you soon my daughter'' he says kissing my head and his presence leave. i breathed heavily. i walked into the room and there sat lando next to the door. ''Were you ease dropping'' i say.. he shakes his head ''i know you have been mad at me since whatever the hell happened in cloud city just know... i didn't want that to happen'' he says

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 1 MUST REST BYE BYE! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO NO REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 1 :( BUT STILL MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **(leading you to the interrogation scene)**

Kylo sat in front of rey, looking at her with a firm look, making her feel kinda of uncomfortable. ''can you please stop looking at me like that, geez'' she says and he looks down standing up from his chair. walking around her bed. "Kylo?'' she says confused what he was doing. "what are you doing?'' she continues. he continues the same actions. he puts his hand, on her arm, looking at her. "we could have a life together, rey. lets rule the galaxy as love birds, lets be like padme and anakin, my grandparents, who loved each other dearly...'' he says to her. her eyes widen. ''i know you secretly have feelings, you just dont have the confidence to tell me'' he says smirking afterwards. ''Why would i date you.. you KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER!'' she yells as he moves his hand to her neck, sitting on her legs, choking her. "to be honest with you, i dont want to do this to you, but do you love me? tell the truth'' he says through his teeth using one hand to stroke her hair. "i..d-do...n-not like... y-you" she says struggling to breath. he leans in and kisses her...

TBC


End file.
